


a reckless follower

by ncrthernlites



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, and a nerd, and shaw saves the day, or the night, root is an idiot, told from Her pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: Root didn't get backup so The Machine wakes up Shaw.





	a reckless follower

_Time: 02:31_

_Locating Analog Interface..._

_Analog Interface Located_

_Status: Alive; Injured: Gunshot to Right Shoulder,_

_Blood Loss_

_Other Entities: Four Samaritan Operatives_

_Analog Interface Chance of Survival: 26.319%_

_Contacting Primary Asset Shaw..._

_Contact Failed_

_Accessing Security Cameras of Location: Sameen Shaw's Loft_

_Status: Alive; Asleep_

_Sounding Smoke Alarm..._

_Contacting Primary Asset Shaw..._

_S: "What the hell do you want?"_

_Can. You. Hear. Me?_

_S: "Yes."_

_Sent. Coordinates. Eight. Minutes. Twenty. Seconds. Remaining._

___________________

_Time: 02:41_

_Two. Minutes. Thirty. Eight. Seconds. Remaining._

_S: "What did Root do now?"_

_Analog. Interface. Injured. Eight. Operatives. Arriving. In. Two. Minutes. Nine. Seconds._

__________________

_Primary Asset Shaw Approaching Analog Interface_

_Chances of Survival: Analog Interface: 30.94%_

_Primary Asset Shaw: 72.48%_

_R: "Oh, my knight in shining armour."_

_S: "And you're an idiot in shining leather." *grunt* "Why didn't you have backup?"_

_R: "No time." *Hisses in Pain* "Did She wake you?"_

_S: "Yeah, lucky for you."_

_One. Minute. Twenty. Seconds._

_R: "We have to go."_

_S: "I need to stop the bleeding. By the looks of it, you've lost a little over a liter already. Bullet went through and through."_

_R: *Attempts to stand, Primary Asset Shaw Assists*_

_S: "What's the fastest way out of here?"_

_Evaluating Routes..._

_Exit Route Detected_

_Informing Analog Interface..._

_R: "Same way you came in."_

_S: *grunts* "It took me over the time we have to get to you the first time."_

_R: "Then let's go faster."_

_S &R: *Running, Primary Asset Shaw guiding Analog Interface* _

_Forty . Three. Seconds._

___________________

_Samaritan. Operatives. Will. Arrive. From. The. West. In. Twelve. Seconds._

_R: *Out of breath* "We have to go faster."_

_S: "C'mon." *Primary Asset Shaw picks up Analog Interface*_

_Three. Seconds._

_Analog Interface Will Be Unconscious In Thirty-Two Seconds_

_Contacting Primary Asset Shaw..._

_Can. You. Hear. Me?_

_S: "Yes." *Draws Weapon*_

_Take. Cover._

_Two. Operatives. Forty. Seven. Degrees. Right._

_Gun Shots Detected:_

_Source: Primary Asset Shaw_

_Operative #471_

_Operative #732_

_Nine. Degrees. Left._

_Two. Operatives. Incapacitated. Continue. Exit. Route. Twelve. Yards. East._

_S: *grunts* "Wrong time for you to pass out on me, Root."_

__________________

_One. Hundred. One. Degrees. Right._

_Primary Asset Shaw Shoots Samaritan Operative #321 In Left Knee_

_Negative. Twenty. Degrees._

_S: *gunshots* "Just tell me right or left!"_

_Left._

_Primary Asset Shaw Shot Samaritan Operative #134 In [unknown location; view blocked]_

_Right._

_S: "Ah!"_

_Primary Asset Shaw Shot In The Left Forearm. Shot Samaritan Operative #524 In Groin._

_Continue. To. Exit. Two. Operatives. Waiting. Outside._

_S: "Wait."_

_There. Is. No. Time. To. Wait._

_S: "Wait!" *shuffling* "She's not breathing."_

_Analog Interface Status: Alive; Injured:_

_Shot To The Shoulder,_

_Shot To The Thigh, Possible Artery Hit_

_Possibly Shot By Samaritan Operative #321_

_Chances of Survival: Analog Interface: 23.09%_

_Primary Asset Shaw: 56.331%_

_Evaluating Options..._

_Tie. Belt. Above. The. Thigh. Wound. To. Minimalize. Bleeding. Hurry._

_S: "She isn't breathing."_

_Get. To. The. Car. More. Operatives. Will. Be. Arriving. In. Three. Minutes. Seventeen. Seconds._

_S: "I can't move her, now!" *performing CPR*_

_Chances of Survivial:_

_Stay: Analog Interface: 03.11%_

_Primary Asset Shaw: 22.13%_

_Leave: Analog Interface: 58.11%_

_Primary Asset Shaw: 86.93%_

_Go. Now. Operatives. Waiting. Outside. East. Go. West. To. Car._

_S: *grunt*_

________________

_Turn. Left. In. Fifty. Yards._

_S: "C'mon, Root. Wake up." *shakes unconscious Analog Interface*_

_Turn. Left. In. Twenty. Five. Yards._

_S: "I know!"_

________________

_Apartment. Number. Four. Fifty. Nine._

_S: *Carrying Analog Interface Up Stairs*_

_Key. Is. Under. Mat._

_S: *Gets key. Rushes Analog Interface into room* "Any medical supplies in here?"_

_Bathroom. Cabinet._

_______________

_S: "Must've gotten shot in the crossfire. Nicked an artery."_

_Do. Not. Forget. To. Tend. To. Your. Own. Wound._

_S: "I'm a little bust keeping this idiot from bleeding out."_

_Why. Do. You. Refer. To. Analog. Interface. As. An. Idiot?_

_S: "She doesn't know how to take care of herself. Reckless."_

_You. Do. Not. Like. When. She. Is. Injured._

_S: *sigh*_

______________

_Time: 09:18_

_Location: Safehouse #NYB3_

_Status: Analog Interface: Alive_

_Primary Asset Shaw: Alive_

_R: "You got us out of there yourself?"_

_S: "Me and your robo-god."_

_R: "At least tell me you've slept. You’re grumpy when you're sleepy."_

_S: "Nice observation."_

_Primary Asset Shaw Slept Between 05:23 and 8:43_

_R: "Well, how was it?"_

_S: "How was what?"  
R: "Her. Talking to her?" _

_S: "It's not a good conversationalist. I don't know how you deal with hearing those robotic voices all the time."_

_R: *sigh* "Her voice is different for me. Got to set Her voice to how I want to hear it."_

_S: "And what’s that?"_

_R: *yawn* "Special."_

_Contacting Primary Asset Shaw..._

_My. Voice. For. Analog. Interface. Is. Set. To. Gillian. Anderson. As. Dana. Scully. Of. The. X. Files._

_S: *laugh*_

_R: "What?"_

_S: "Nerd."_

_R: "She told you, huh?"_

_S: "Maybe." ___


End file.
